


The Chant of Templar

by StregataDalloStregatto



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Sex, Templars, Templars (Dragon Age), Viola Kharel, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirkwall is dying. The Champion is disappeared. From Starkhaven and Antiva new Templars arrive to help the new Knight - Commander Cullen to restore the order.<br/>For the Knight - Captain Rylen isn't the right moment for a personal affair. Or, at least, he think this until he meets the black eyes of the Antivan Knight - Lieutenant Kharel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chant of Templar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gtenth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtenth/gifts).



> If you'd like Dragon Age stuff and fantasy things, here is
> 
> [my Tumbrl](http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/) .

Beautiful.

She was so beautiful.

Rylen caressed the skin on her back. It was a symphony of gold and ebony and seems unusually delicate for a woman who had passed mostly of her life as a warrior. An old scar, carved in the middle of her back, took his attention. It was white against the darker skin all around, long enough to kiss her right ribs. Rylen’s eyes looked at the slim path of skin intensely, one finger traced it. That wasn’t made with a blade. The one on her left arm was, probably a knife. The one on her right calf was. But this one…

Demon’s claws, maybe? Or an accident that right now he couldn’t imagine?

“Rylen, stop.”.

Her voice was sleepy, hoarse after a night spent drinking and making love. She was observing him, just one eye visible under the mess of her impossible long, curly hair.

Rylen grinned, leaning foraward to kiss her bare shoulder “Mh? Are you ticklish, Viola?”.

“Knight – Lieutenant Kharel, for you. And no, I’m not ticklish. I just want to sleep for a little while.” she murmured with a half smirk, running her nails along his arm, drawing immaginary paths as she did hours before, helped by her tongue and causing his moans.

The other Templar captured her hand and kiss every finger tips, slightly biting the last one “Outside this room I wouldn’t object, my dear Viola.” Rylen emphasized her name “But here, naked,” he breathed kissing her neck “in my bed,” he continued nipping her ear and apprently ignoring her delighted whimper “you’re just Viola.”.

He enjoyed her smell, a mix between their scents, sex and fine wine, licking the shell of her ear, nibbing at her neck again, caressing passionately her torso.

The woman sat up suddenly, grabbing his shoulders and kissing him hard, her tongue which didn’t expect his permission for tasting and exploring his mouth again. She straddled his thighs, rocking against Rylen and the man could just clump his eyes and growling. She smirked against the corner of his mouth, tasting the skin and grabbing his bicipes.

All the night together – that was the least of many nights, to be precise – and their body weren’t sated.

Rylen gripped her hair, holding Viola harder against his hungry mouth. She was fantastic: passionate, wild, sensual. But all this thoughts came to his mind later, after that their urge was satisfied and the couple laid skin against skin on his pallet, breathing quickly in their satisfaction.

Right now, his hand found the heat between her silky thights and started to brush her sensitive spots.

She mewled something in Antivan, with broken breaths, and planted her nail in his flesh. The burning sensation raised his own desire and he prepared himself  with a pair of quick caresses against her wet, soft entrance. He thrusted slowly at the beginning, trying to prolong the rapture of being inside her, but Viola whimpered again and gasped for more, faster, harder.

They climaxed almost together, with high moans and pleasent, low pants.

Rylen hold her while they were falling again against the pillows and the sheet, limbs tangled and their skins covered in love bites and sweat.

They stayed silent for a little, trying to regain their composure and Rylen was about to fall asleep again, when she talked “I have a question.”.

Rylen smiled, closing his eyes “About…?”.

“Your tatoos. Do they have some particular meaning?” she murmured, kissing absently his cheek and his chin, following the painted lines “Ugh, you really must shave yourself, man.”. He laughed, playing with a long strand of dark brown locks “If my beard bothers you so much, you can help me, lass.”

“Sorry, I’ve other and more important things to do. You know, saving a dying city, stopping the apostates, helping the Knight – Commander Cullen with the mages in the half – broken Circle.” she numbered, joking just a little and very bitterly.

Rylen knew how Viola felt, because every decent Templar would be ashamed by the Kirkwall’s events. Every decent Templars would try to clarify the use of corrupted lyrium, the madness of the former Knight – Commander, the failure that a broken Circle was for an order that, theorically, was born for protecting and serve. Only the new Knight – Commander and some of his colleagues were anxious to find answers. Real answers, not the officially version of their leaders.

But even among the ranks of the Templars that where now in the city, who could see the devastation and the blood and the tears of innocent people, very few of them admitted that something in the Order was wrong. It was so easier blaming the apostate who destroyed the church in Hightown, or the Champion who disappeared after the battle in the Circle. They didn’t see… no, he corrected himself harshly, they refused to see the right questions.

“It’s unfair how the Knight – Commander took over himself all the fault for what’s happened here.” Viola murmured, stirring and admiring the sun that was slowly rising out of the window “Someone would tell him that. Someone would console him, he seems so… tired and alone. He’s too young for having so defeated eyes.”

“Would you like to be the one who console him?”.

He intended being playful, but now his grip was involuntarily tighter against her warm body and the words were harsher than he wanted. He knew very well that their relationship was something physical, something that was pleasant but probably would die when they’d departed. She, for returning to the Antivan Circle and he for Starkhaven. He had no rights on her and viceversa.

And, Rylen knew it, but sincerly hearing her speaking about an other man, even a great and good man the he personally respected, was… unpleasant.

Viola stopped to admire the dawn and observed him, her black eyes plumbed his face “Even if I wanted, it’s not the type of consolation that you’re thinking about. Something tells me that sex isn’t what he needs in this moment. And, most important,” the Knight – Liutenant added, sitting slowly “remeber always that I’m not a woman who warm two beds, Rylen.”

“Sorry.” he grunted, admiring despite himself how she was even more amazing kissed by the first sun. The woman was litteraly glowing in the golden light that was fighting for a space in Rylen’s little bedroom, her faint scent floating in the air, an enchanting mix of iron and Antivan sandal.

“What?” she inquired, trying to arrange the huge mass of her hair. Rylen blinked rapidly “I was thinking…” _that you’re too much for me_ “that is time to go. I suspect our Commanders would be ready soon for deciding the new patrols for today.”.

She nodded, getting up and starting to search her clothes and the pieces of armor that he so unceremoniousely had removed from her body, the night before. Memories came to his mind, about warm skin  encircled by his arms, slender fingers that sourrended his body, searching, stroking, hot lips suckling until Rylen thought his own skin couldn’t contain any more wave of pleasure.

“You didn’t answer me.” her voice stopped him, while he was searching for his shirt, the one without holes, in an attempt to return in to the present.

“About what, Viola?”

“Your tatoos.” she repeated, vaguely impatient. As a Templar Official, she wasn’t used to be ignored when she spoke. He grinned “Yes, serah, you are right. I didn’t answer.”.

Viola smirked, fiddling with on of the belts of her pauldron “Oh, it’s a secret, isn’t it?”

“Perhaps.” was his quiet reply “Have you seen my right greave?”

“Under that seat, Ry. Anyway, I don’t like secrets and I want an asnwer. So I suppose I will wring it out of you.”.

Rylen handed a helmet to the woman “You can try, lass.”

“Oh, I’ll do. I have my ways.” she reassured him, kissing quickly the man and licking playfully his lower lip “See you later, Knight – Captain.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, you here that are reading... I love all of this so much. THANK YOU!


End file.
